Providers of telephony network services sometimes experience momentary service disruptions that can prevent calls from being completed to a called endpoint. Even though these disruptions are rare they can cause high rates of customer dissatisfaction. There is no support today to automatically reach a second endpoint when the first called endpoint cannot be reached due to network problems.
Therefore, a need exists for a method and apparatus for routing calls to an alternative endpoint during network disruptions in a packet network, e.g., a VoIP network.